


Christmas Emergency

by Daemoncat94



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mention of blood, Mother-Son Relationship, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemoncat94/pseuds/Daemoncat94
Summary: Emma and Regina meet in the ER on Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 93
Collections: Swan Queen Advent Calendar Collection 1





	Christmas Emergency

Christmas Eve morning Regina woke up to Henry, who was six years old, jumped onto her bed. Groaning as the weight of her son landed on her screaming.

“Mommy! Mommy wake up! It’s Christmas!” Henry screamed in her ear. Regina flinched, rolling over and covering his mouth with her hand.

“Henry my little prince, Mommy is still sleeping.” she whispered loudly, Henry giggled and lay down next to her. 

“But it’s Christmas.” he big brown eyes looking up at her.

“No darling it’s Christmas Eve. Christmas is tomorrow.” She explained lovingly, stroking his cheek.

“Oh.” Henry pouted; his gleeful attitude turned to disappointment as he understood that there would be no presents today. Regina’s heart hurt looking at the sad expression on his nearly always happy little boy; she couldn’t bare it. Leaping out of bed Regina put a huge smile on her face determined to cheer up her son.

“Don’t be sad my love, how about we go make some pancakes and then we will go out to your special Christmas Eve surprise.” Henry gasped and launched into her arms.

“I get pancakes  _ and  _ a surprise?” he asked. Regina laughed and nodded. 

XXXXXXX

An hour later they were walking through the park towards the ice-skating rink that had been set up for the children of Storybrooke over the Christmas period. Henry was practically vibrating with excitement the closer they got. Soon they were getting their skates and ready to get on the ice, Henry was wobblily at first but soon, with Regina guiding him he grew in confidence. There were only a few other people on the ice with them, which gave them enough space to skate around for a while. 

“Can I try on my own Mommy?” Henry asked her innocently. Regina became nervous, Henry had been holding her hand the whole time. She knew that it was for her comfort more than his, he was such a brave little boy. 

“Alright, I’m going to let go of your hand.” Regina said nervously. “can you skate to the wall?” she pointed at the wall of the ice rink which was about 6ft away. Henry nodded confidently and as soon as Regina let go of his  hand, he took a big breath and began to slowly skate over to the wall. 

He was so close and Regina’s heart had almost returned to normal as she watch him get closer and closer to the wall. Then, everything happened in slow motion. Henry lost his balance and panicked, he tried to reach for the wall but was already falling and hit his face against the wall. He let out a pained cry and held his nose. He fell to the ice with a sickening thud that made Regina’s blood run cold. 

“Henry!” she yelled as she rushed over to him. She gasped as she saw the blood on his face from his nose and a cut on his forehead. He was sobbing loudly and clutching his wrist. “oh baby, it’s okay. Henry sweetheart come on lets’ get you to the hospital.” Regina comforted gently, trying to stay calm so as not to freak Henry out more than her already was.

She reached to ER in record time, breaking pretty much every speed limit but that didn’t matter right now her baby boy was hurt. Carrying Henry into the ER so quickly got them checked in and found a seat in the waiting room. Luckily Henry’s nose had stopped bleeding but the cut on his head was still bleeding so Regina got a tissue and pressed it against to wound. 

After what felt like an eternity, they were called in. They were led to a room and told that someone would see them shortly. Regina tried to press back her frustration, she knew that the medical staff were understaffed and busy around the Christmas time but holding her sobbing child who was hurt did not do anything for the little patience to had in the first place.

“Alrighty then, looks like I have a new patient.” a cheery voice sounded from the door. Regina saw the nurse step into the room with a giant smile on her face, she was beautiful. Regina usual despised people that were perky and upbeat but this woman friendly attitude seemed to call to her. Henry responded in a similar way; his cries lessened as his attention was on this peppy blonde. “My name is Emma Swan.” She greeted, sitting down on the chair in front of them. Her eyes never leaving Henry. 

“What’s your name kiddo?” she asked sweetly.

“Henry.” Henry mumbled sadly. 

“Well then Henry, it looks like to had a bit of an accident.” Putting on some gloves Emma rolled her-self closer to the him. “Can you tell me what happened while I take a look at that cut on her head.” With a reluctant nod from Henry, Emma began cleaning his face. 

“Then I hit my face and fell on my wrist. That’s when Mommy brought me here.” Henry finished his story of the day as Emma was putting on a dressing on his head. 

“Wow. Well you are very lucky to have such a good Mommy then aren’t you.” Emma gasped shooting Regina a smile and a friendly wink. Henry nodded eagerly, smiling up at Regina which made her heart melt. Emma got out her torch and ran a few tests on Henry, making sure he didn’t have a concussion. Then she moved to his wrist.

“Can you wiggle you fingers.” Henry did as he was told. “Good job buddy. How about making a fist?” Henry managed half  way and then winced. “Okay, and does it hurt when I do this?” Emma held his wrist and moved it from side to side gently. 

“A little.” Henry answered. Emma nodded, stood up and rummaged around in the doors in the corner of the room for a few seconds before theatrically shouting in triumph, which made Henry’s giggle a bit. She came over with a wrist brace and slipped on Henry’s wrist showing him how to do it. For the first time Emma locked eyes with Regina and the brunette was blown away with how vividly green this woman’s eyes were. 

“Okay Mommy, you have once very brave little boy here. His wrist isn’t broken but it is sprained so this brace will help keep it still. But also allow Henry to use it when he opens his presents tomorrow morning.” Both women laughed at the excited squeal Henry let out at the mention of presents. “Maybe just ice it for 15 minutes before he goes to bed tonight and again when he wakes up. His nose it’s not broken either but it’s going to be sore for a few days, it may even bruise so you can ice that too if you want and if he complains about the pain just give him some kids Tylenol.” Regina nodded.

“And his head, you're sure he doesn’t have a concussion?” Regina asked ever the protective mother she looked  fretfully at Henry. Emma clearly saw her distress and reached forward to squeeze her hand that was free of holding Henry. 

“He doesn’t have any of the symptoms, just make him take it a little easy for the next few days not too much running around and if he gets dizzy or you think something is really wrong then bring him back here okay.” Emma soothed. Regina nodded calmed by the blonde’s words and her touch on her hand. 

“Now then, before you go Henry.” Emma leaned in a little closer encouraging Henry to do the same. “I’ve got some  super secret medicine that will make everything better and I’m going to tell you because you’re my favourite patient.” Emma dramatically looked around as if someone might be listening. Regina tried to muffle her laugh as she watched the crazy blonde and how Henry seemed almost hypnotised by her. Henry nodded so fast Regina has convinced his head might fall off. 

Suddenly Emma pounced and began tickling Henry, making sure not to hurt him but the sheer surprise of the tickle attack made it much funnier for Henry. He screeched with laughter, all his pain and sadness gone in an instant. Regina had never seen anyone try to make her son so happy before and she knew she had to get to know this woman more. After a few a minute or so Emma stopped, laughing her-self.

“Laughter the best form of medicine kiddo, so make sure you have a good Christmas okay? Laugh lots.” She said and ruffled his hair fondly. Regina stood with Henry on her hip and thanked the blonde sincerely before turning to leave the room.

“Wait Mommy, can Emma come for Christmas?” Henry asked happily. After the afternoon he had endured she wanted to make all of his wishes come true. 

“Oh, Darling I’m sure Emma has her own family to spend Christmas with.” Regina said, not wanting to disappoint her son but also not wanting Emma to feel pressured into coming over, even though Regina really wanted her to  as well .

“Well actually, I don’t really have any family. I usually spend the holiday’s working or by myself.” Regina’s heart ached at the sad look the  appeared-on Emma’s face before it was replaced with a smile.

“In that case, Miss Swan. Breakfast will be served at 9.” Regina offered giving the blonde a wink, who grinned cheekily back. And the rest as they say is history. 

** Four years later **

Emma walked into the kitchen to the smell of breakfast cooking and the sound of her wife and children laughing. Leaning against the wall, pausing to watch her family, she marvelled at how lucky she was. 

Regina stood making pancakes, their ten-year-old son Henry stood next to her getting plates and the syrup out for them to use. Both of them were singing and dancing to the Christmas songs that were playing on the radio. Squeals of laughter came from their two-year-old twin girls Ava and Gracie. 

“Good morning everyone.” she said going over to kiss Regina, ruffle Henry’s hair and kiss the twins on the head. 

“Morning Ma, Merry Christmas Eve.” Henry greeted. 

“You too kid. So, what are we doing today?” she asked Regina as her wife began plating up their breakfast huffing when her hand was slapped away from trying to grab a piece of bacon. 

“I don’t know, Henry what would you like to do?” Regina regretted her word when she saw the  michevous glint in his eyes.

“We could take Ava and Gracie ice skating.” he joked, him and Emma laughed at the glare Regina gave them both. 

“Not funny. For that little joke no bacon.” Regina threatened. Emma gasped and jump out of her seat to stop Regina taking away the bacon. 

“Regina babe, I’m sorry. It was just a joke, anything but the bacon please.” Emma pleaded as she chased Regina around the kitchen eventually catching her around the waist. “I’m sorry.” she whined pitifully. Regina rolled her eyes but gave in and kissed the blonde sweetly and handed her the plate of bacon. 

Henry laughed at both his  mother's ; he was the luckiest kid. And he would totally fall over on the ice again if it made him as happy as the first time. 


End file.
